


Teach Me.

by msakira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira
Summary: 來自Fio的委託，以下是設定半架空Newt 和 Percival 是戀人關係。Newt 撿到闇黑怨靈 Credence 帶回皮箱照顧。在 Credence 休養期間，Percival 的造訪，以及關愛，讓 Credence 迷戀不已。某次 Percival 的作客，在 Newt 沒注意之下，Credence 就來了一場闇黑怨靈砂質 play (？)。異常寵愛神奇動物的 Newt 放任 Credence 騷擾 Percival，跟著加入！





	Teach Me.

　　魁登斯覺得這兒挺好。

　　小小的木屋裡物品繁多卻不雜亂，在屋裡一角有一床暖和的羽絨被是那位溫柔的英國奇獸學家為他準備的；那時魁登斯還不習慣接受別人的善意，在紐特準備施空間咒為他擴建房間時魁登斯靦腆地說，這樣就很好。

　　他不再挨餓受凍了，在這兒，有固定的用餐時間，紐特會帶來充足的食物， _紐特大概無意識的把他當成皮箱裡的奇獸們一起豢養起來了，_ 魁登斯笑嘻嘻地想。

　　然而紐特．斯卡曼德給他的遠不止這些。

　　他給了魁登斯安身之所，給他一份工作，幫忙照顧那些同樣無家可歸的奇獸，他像是給了魁登斯一個 **家** 。

　　還有 _那個人。_

　　那位衣著筆挺的紳士，波西瓦．葛雷夫先生。

　　他知道葛雷夫和紐特是 _那種_ 關係。他曾在陰暗的巷弄裡看過兩個男人交疊在一起，他那時似懂非懂，看得僵住了，鼻間瀰漫著潮溼腥臊的味道，直到媽媽尖叫著把他拖出巷子，她說那都是被巫術蠱惑的人， _骯髒。_

　　但現在魁登斯不這麼覺得，他覺得那很美，大概是葛雷夫先生和紐特都很美的關係吧，他們親吻的樣子很溫柔也不著急。

　　 _雖然他們有時的確很急。_

　　曾有一次他從拜月獸居住的小山丘回到木屋時發現他們在那兒做愛，門甚至都顧不得上鎖。當他越靠近門邊能聽見紐特的低喘、他少有卻又甜蜜的情話，惹得葛雷夫急不可耐的呻吟催促，然後是那些令他耳尖都變得熱燙，溼潤淫靡的身體碰撞的聲響。

　　 _先生們，那是我的房間。_ 他氣鼓鼓的想。

　　但他終究只是鬆開握緊門把的手。他知道他應該離開，手卻無法自抑地悄然解開皮帶探向褲頭，他的視線穿過有些被刮花的玻璃窗，隨著紐特擺動臀部的節奏一次一次擼動性器，想像自己手中硬熱的傢伙又深又重地埋進葛雷夫的身體。

　　他好想知道那會是什麼樣的感覺。葛雷夫先生的身體嚐起來會比他自己那佈滿傷痕的手掌感覺更好嗎？

　　魁登斯哽咽著咬住下唇，把自己的掌心射了滿滿一手然後落荒而逃。

　　他貼心地在木屋外給奇獸們再加了一頓點心，當他磨磨蹭蹭花掉一小時後，再回到木屋裡一切都恢復原狀了。紐特在桌上塗塗寫寫，葛雷夫在一旁溫吞地喝茶，他們微笑著提醒魁登斯就要是晚餐時間了，他乖巧地點頭，瞄向一旁他那張整潔如新的床。

　　那兒整整齊齊像是什麼都沒發生，只不過一小角皺摺被他們略過而魁登斯注意到了，如同他原先平滑如紙的內心被折疊、揉弄過了一樣，魁登斯再也無法視而不見了。

　　**

　　魁登斯每天一早的例行工作，就是比紐特早一步醒來等他走下樓梯，而後他們倆分工照顧那些嗷嗷待哺的孩子們。當睡醒的葛雷夫從木屋裡走出來，他看起來神清氣爽，和以往與紐特整夜荒唐的樣子判若兩人。魁登斯甩甩頭，想把那些（一次又一次）他不該看見的畫面從腦海中抹去。

　　男人沒有發現魁登斯小心翼翼的視線，他逕直走向身在平原區的紐特，葛雷夫無視青年手中整桶血淋淋的生肉，他靠上前去蹭了蹭對方的後頸，紐特回過頭來吻上他，然後在那個吻變得不可收拾之前分開，而他們依舊靠得很近，呢喃低語，像是在分享一個秘密。

　　魁登斯知道他該停下這些窺視了，但他們像是聽見魁登斯內心太大聲的掙扎一樣，同時轉過頭看向魁登斯所在的方向。

　　他匆忙地捲起衣袖，脫了鞋襪，抓起水桶踏進冰涼的溪水中，灑下大把大把的飼料，低頭注視那些爭食的水生奇獸，好像牠們是世上最有趣的生物一樣。

　　「早安，魁登斯。」男人低柔的嗓音在身後響起。

　　「早安，葛雷夫先生。」魁登斯回過頭，葛雷夫就站在略高的斜坡上，他身著馬甲，但鮮白的襯衫卻沒有好好地扣上，他盯著紐特在男人胸口留下的痕跡比那些魔法造出來的陽光還要刺眼。

　　他又低下頭去，「先生今天不用去魔國會嗎？」

　　葛雷夫只是輕聲哼哼，然後走近岸邊坐了下來，「改變心意了，」他說，「介意我加入你嗎？」

　　魁登斯咽下口水搖搖頭，沉默地看著葛雷夫修長的手指像是指揮家一般撫過鞋套，纏緊的繩結就緩緩地鬆脫、落下；葛雷夫卸下它，然後脫下質料上乘的皮靴，輕輕撩起褲腳，露出裹在絲質長襪裡的小腿，他一點點地往上揭，直到扣在襪上的扣搭銀光閃現，答的一聲他解開那顆小小的金屬扣，再一個反手輕揮，深色的絲襪自動自發地向下捲起，蒼白的皮膚在魁登斯的注目下一點點展現。

　　一股熱流自他的下腹升起，緩緩流向四肢百骸，所到之處都落下零星的火花蓄勢待發，魁登斯發出一聲哽咽，低沉到幾乎低不可聞。

　　他慌張地用雙手握住水桶的提把將它提到雙腿之前，想要遮掩他腹股溝處快要無所遁形的生理反應。他傻傻地看著葛雷夫對自己的另一條腿重覆一樣的動作再次折磨他的神經，直到男人試探地用腳尖點著水，輕聲嘶道，「好冰。」

　　「你不冷嗎？魁登斯。」葛雷夫問道，慢慢地踏進溪中，步向魁登斯的方向。

　　「我習慣了、」魁登斯小聲地回答，不自覺地後退著和葛雷夫拉開距離。「葛雷夫先生，裡頭的鵝卵石很滑，要小心、」

　　「啊、」

　　他警告的話語剛落，葛雷夫卻被那些好奇簇擁而上的滾帶落與苔蘚弄滑了腳步，魁登斯來不及跑上前，在男人跌進水中之前已被他逸散而出的闇黑怨靈給穩穩接住。

　　魁登斯焦急地走近，他操縱黑霧是把男人捧在掌裡凌空騰起，慢慢帶回岸上。

　　「對不起，先生、我不是有意的──」魁登斯囁嚅道，他將葛雷夫放下，偷覷著男人的表情。他看上去並不厭惡或是害怕，更多的是好奇，當魁登斯要收回另一部份的自己時葛雷夫甚至伸出手試圖抓住那些沙礫般的物質。

　　男人著迷地看著一小團的煙霧纏繞在指尖，他輕握起拳，將一部份的魁登斯置於掌中，小力地揉捏，像是愛撫，就像他偷偷看過先生撫摸紐特的樣子。

　　破碎的哽咽自魁登斯喉間跌落，更多的黑霧從體內竄出，他模仿著紐特與男人十指交扣的樣子，穿過他的指尖爬進袖口，另一部分的他更大著膽子漫過男人光裸的腳踝、小腿，一路向上。

　　葛雷夫先生沒有拒絕他。

　　他一臉興味地看著魁登斯，那對男孩來說就像是無聲的鼓勵。於是魁登斯爬上濕滑的草地邊，把自己擠進男人的雙腿之間，終於他能用自己的手感受那熱度。他按在男人骨感的膝頭之上，顫顫畏畏地說，「先生，我可以嗎？」

　　**

　　那話語就這樣溜出他的嘴，而葛雷夫先生還是沒有拒絕。

　　他就跪在潮濕的草地上，雙膝被新長的草皮蹭得刺癢。他一手握緊了葛雷夫曲起的膝頭，另一隻手毫無顧忌地在男人被緩緩解開襯衫而裸露出來的皮膚之上游移。魁登斯磕磕絆絆地踉蹌著靠向前，讓自己的唇和葛雷夫的碰在一起，他知道那肯定是一個硬邦邦的吻，笨拙又無措。

　　 _先生、先生、先生，_ 他不斷述說著直到自己幾乎喘不上氣。

　　「噓......」葛雷夫說，用手抓住魁登斯的馬甲穩住他搖晃的身體，他把腳張得更開，讓男孩更好的嵌入他的身體。

　　「讓我教你。」他說，而後魁登斯感覺到有什麼柔軟又濕潤的東西在輕撫他的雙唇，在他意識到那是葛雷夫的舌頭舔過他的下唇之時，他的後背又覆上一層陰影與重量。一隻佈滿薄繭與傷痕的手貼上他的手背，帶著他托住葛雷夫微微起伏的胸膛，用指尖小力捻弄男人開始變得硬挺的乳尖。

　　「讓我們教你。」

　　魁登斯不確定那是怎麼發生的。他最尊敬與愛慕的男人們就這樣把他擁在懷中，一人向他敞開自己的身體而另一人帶領著他在那塊像是流著奶與蜜的沃土上恣意索取。

　　他囁嚅著想要向紐特道歉、為他的介入、為他的放肆，更為著他明知這一切都不應該，他卻不願停下而道歉。但英國人只是露出像是看著他心愛的奇獸們時才有的微笑，他笑著親親魁登斯發紅的耳尖，低聲鼓勵著他，「讓我們瞧瞧，你平常都看著我們學到了什麼？」

　　**

　　紐特不知何時給他們弄來一張毯子，他還靈巧地用了某些咒語幫魁登斯卸去他們剩下的衣物。 _我也想學這個，先生。_ 他就這麼說出口了，當他還啃咬著葛雷夫的嘴角時，而不知怎地那讓他們笑得那麼開心。

　　魁登斯有些害羞，他低下頭埋在男人的肩窩，輕輕舔弄那處的皮膚。與此同時，他能感受到紐特越過他的肩頭與葛雷夫親吻，像是 _大人_ 的那種。他們潮溼溫熱的氣息灑在自己的脖子上。

　　魁登斯一點都不為此吃味，他繼續向下，用嘴唇蹭著葛雷夫微涼的皮膚，用一只食指沿著男人的鎖骨往下滑，直到他有些猶豫地停在飽滿的胸脯之前，他的呼吸變得沉重起來。

　　像是讀出他的猶疑不決，紐特從魁登斯的背後抽身，繞到了葛雷夫的背後坐下，將男人圈進自己的懷抱。  
　  
　　「過來，魁登斯，」紐特輕聲地說，一手從葛雷夫的腋下滑到胸前，他張開骨感卻寬大的手掌將男人的胸乳狠狠地抓握起來攏在掌中，葛雷夫深粉的乳尖漲成了垂涎的漿果色。紐特的笑意依舊溫和，像是每一堂他為魁登斯上過的課一樣不急不徐，他說，「好好舔他。」

　　葛雷夫大聲的呻吟出聲，為紐特那句不容質疑的指令，為魁登斯有些粗暴的吸吮，用齒列刮擦那裡柔嫩的皮膚，那一小塊的溫度升高了，血液在皮膚下聚集。他像隻初生的幼犢將男人的乳頭哺進口中，他吮的那麼急切像是真能從那兒榨出奶白色的汁水。

　　男人的呼吸越來越快，在紐特的愛撫與魁登斯的舔吮下拱起了身，他高高翹起的陰莖蹭上魁登斯平坦的小腹。

　　魁登斯注意到了。於是他停下吸吮，好奇地用手握住葛雷夫堅硬的勃起，在兩位年長的男人默許的眼光下低下頭，將它含進嘴裡。

　　瞬間腥羶的男性麝香佈滿他的舌面，那味道說不上好但魁登斯無法不貪心地將那些一滴不露地都嚥下喉嚨。

　　「你好棒。」他們異口同聲。

　　魁登斯受到了鼓舞，他憑著本能，憑著想像自己想要被對待的方式，用舌尖仔細地舔弄頂部細小的裂隙，用舌面滑過敏感的繫帶然後忍住了他的咽反應，讓葛雷夫整個柱身深深地滑下他的咽喉。

　　葛雷夫近乎哭腔的呻吟是他最棒的報酬。他想男人就要在他的嘴裡高潮了，而他還有一件好奇的事想要嘗試。

　　於是他就這麼做了。

　　他一手托著葛雷夫飽漲的囊袋，用姆指輕撫男人會陰那處軟嫩的皮膚，一點一點向前推進，他的手指帶著潮溼的汗液直抵那圈微微顫慄的環壯肌肉。

　　「梅林在上，我們的男孩進步神速呢。」紐特欣慰的嗓音在他耳邊響起，「但是這樣還遠遠不夠，葛雷夫先生會受傷的，」青年又唸頌了一個魁登斯不曾聽過的咒語，下一刻魁登斯的食指便感受到自男人穴口淌出黏滑的液體沾溼了他。

　　「讓我翻過來，」葛雷夫帶著沙啞的嗓音開口，當他推開魁登斯時男孩幾乎委屈得要哭出來了。

　　葛雷夫笑著吻他，「緩著點，你得好好把我打開。」

　　於是葛雷夫轉過了身，跪伏在紐特的腿間，高高撅起的臀部在魁登斯眼前一覽無遺，他沒能想到過往那些葛雷夫為紐特打開自己的畫面如今變得伸手可得。他低頭看著葛雷夫賣力取悅紐特的樣子，紐特的手穿過男人汗濕的黑髮輕輕拉扯，他急切地想跟上他們，於是小心翼翼地放進一根手指，淺淺地抽插了幾次才緩慢地深入進去。

　　「對，就是那樣──」葛雷夫含著紐特的陰莖含糊地說，他喉間的喘息震動讓紐特為之一窒。

　　魁登斯又放進一根手指反覆抽送，然後再一根。這次他試著回想紐特在男人身上做過的事，他轉動了手腕的角度，好奇地曲起手指，當指尖蹭過葛雷夫體內的一點時男人就突然在他身下翻騰起來。

　　「先生！對不起、我傷到你了嗎？」

　　葛雷夫幾乎癱軟著趴在紐特腿上，他氣喘吁吁，不停地搖頭然後不住地顫抖。

　　魁登斯擔心得要落下淚來了，是紐特好聲安撫他，一面把葛雷夫從腿間撈了起來，他輕吻男人灰白的髮鬢一面低語。

　　「你做得很好，魁。現在，過來，」他說，然後緩緩向後躺下，扶著葛雷夫的腰讓他跨坐在自己的胯上。魁登斯看著紐特用飽滿的頂部把男人撐開，陰莖慢慢地滑入直至底部。

　　渴求像是一塊沉重的烙鐵落在魁登斯的胃裡灼痛了他。魁登斯匍匐著向他們去，他同樣跨上紐特的雙腿，用他濕潤的手指摳弄他們交合的地方，溫柔地進出擠壓，慢慢地把葛雷夫撐的更開。

　　「我可以嗎？先生、紐特、我想跟你們一起......」

　　「來吧，魁登斯。做你想做的。」

　　於是他就沉進那個他愛慕著的男人身體裡了，和他敬愛的那位青年一起。

　　他控制不住呻吟出聲，低下頭去舔吮男人濕滑的背脊，品嚐滲上他舌尖美妙的鹹味。

　　魁登斯能感覺到紐特的手按在自己的臀上，輕輕推擠，於是他慢慢跟上紐特的節奏，交互著在葛雷夫體內滑動，紐特緊扣著葛雷夫的髖骨而他的手指深陷男人豐滿的臀部，他重覆一次又一次，撞擊的力度越來越重，葛雷夫就像是在他們懷中融化了一樣柔軟而滑順，隨著他們的擺動起起伏伏。

　　很快魁登斯的動作開始變得不受控制，他呻吟著葛雷夫的名字，聆聽他們的低喘，他身體顫慄抽動，在兩人的身體之間放心地讓自己被完全拆解打碎──然後在他們的愛意裡被重組。

 

　　-Fin.


End file.
